


And We Have Returned To Fuck You

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO AU, AU of an AU, M/M, Mafiaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Hannibal and Alpha Frederick both love Omega Will.  This never ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Have Returned To Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cfzhbc)  
> 

"And might I say, Frederick, fuck you." Hannibal leaned over the island, ignoring the dessert preparations, the fruits, the frozen cream, everything except the Alpha standing in front of him preening like a motherfucker.

"Well, screw you right back, asshole." Frederick ran his fingers through his beard, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the facial hair. But Will had liked it before, the feeling of beard chafing his thighs when Frederick was sucking his dick, and he had a shrewd idea that was behind most of Will's red faces that evening. 

"The only reason you are welcome in this house is because of my wife, and that does not give you license to come into my kitchen and interfere with meal preparations."

"Just making sure that you're not serving me human flesh, because you're just that kind of a fucker," Frederick replied cheerfully, one hand in his pocket.

"I would not serve human flesh at a meal that my William would be consuming," Hannibal bit out angrily. "You, on the other hand, I would serve a bowlful of blood and shit mixed together and call it chocolate pudding."

Frederick snarled under his breath. "Will sent me in here to help, dick. Be nice." 

"And we have returned to 'fuck you'." Hannibal picked up a knife to start peeling the blood grapes, and Frederick very calmly reached over and took it out of Hannibal's hand. "Exactly what do you think you are doing?"

Frederick's knife hand whipped out, leaving a fine tracery of blood on Hannibal's cheek. His free hand fisted in Hannibal's tie, hauling him over the counter so that he could lick all traces off the blood away. Their mouths met furiously after, Hannibal sucking the taste of his own blood off Frederick's tongue. The knife clattered to the island, forgotten.


End file.
